HQ Rare Pairs
by curlyredhead
Summary: This is a collection of the rarest of pairs from Haikyuu doing the frickle-frackle.


Omega! Terushima x Alpha! Daichi

Terushima knew his heat would be coming soon and began preparing for it. He had gotten all the pillows, toys and condoms he knew he and Daichi would need during his heat. Luckily for them, it was almost the weekend and they could lock themselves in their home and deal with his heat with no interruptions.

He was in the bathroom taking a shower when it came. His body began getting hot and his ass begun leaking slick down his thighs and mixing with the water from the shower head as it poured down the drain. His cock slowly began getting erect as his hole opened and closed as though begging or something to be kept inside.

Terushima moaned low in his throat when his left hand teasingly brushed the slit of his cock before wrapping his palm around himself and pumping a few times. He was so absorbed by the ministrations his hand was doing to his cock that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and close slowly.

He realized there was someone in the bathroom with him when the shower curtain was opened and Daichi stood there with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk on his lips.

"By all means, don't let me stop you."

Terushima smiled at that and pumped himself faster, his asshole removing more slick and filling up the bathroom with his smell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the familiar tightening in his balls before thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock and hit the wall of the shower and dripping onto the wet floor.

His eyes returned to their rightful position and he looked through hazy eyes at his boyfriend. Terushima noticed the obvious bulge in Daichi's trousers and the hungry look in his eyes and decided to tease him. He turned his back to Daichi before bending down and touching his toes and clenching and unclenching his hole, feeling an increase in the amount of slick pouring out at his obscene position.

Daichi growled at the sight before him before turning and getting a towel and turning off the shower. He grabbed Terushima and wrapped him in the towel before carrying him in his arms to their room and dumping him on the bed.

Terushima watched lustfully as Daichi shed his clothes, his cock hardening at the sight of Daichi's large throbbing cock. Terushima licked his lips at the sight and removed the towel wrapped around him before crawling on the bed to where Daichi was kneeling and kissing him on the lips.

Daichi quickly deepened the kiss, using his tongue to ravish the inside of Terushima's mouth as his hands traveled from Terushima's waist down to his round ass cheeks and fondling them in his palms.

Terushima moaned into Daichi's mouth, his hand traveling down to Daichi's cock and palming it roughly. He broke away from the kiss to whisper breathlessly, "Daichi…please… I need it."

As payment for his stunt in the bathroom, Daichi decided to tease the blonde, "Need what?"

Terushima's mind was completely covered by the haze of lust that he had no shame begging for Daichi's dick. "I need your large cock inside me!"

Daichi chuckled at that, "Since you asked so nicely. Lie on your back and spread your legs wide."

Terushima was quick to comply, lying on his back he spread his legs as wide as possible and his wet hole was completely exposed to the cool air. He moaned loudly when Daichi leaned down to his hole and began eating him out. Daichi expertly twisted his tongue to press inside as far as he could go before rapidly flicking his tongue up and down inside Terushima. He pulled out his tongue and pressed his lips to Terushima's asshole before sucking in the copious amount of slick pouring out.

Terushima was losing his mind, he knew from experience that Daichi could make him come with simply eating him out and he didn't want that. What he wanted was to come from Daichi's cock and he said so to Daichi.

"Daichi… I don't want to cum like this…"

Daichi pulled away from Terushima's hole, his mouth glistening with Terushima's slick and his saliva which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He casually inserted two fingers inside Terushima and found his prostate with ease and rubbed it and using the tips of his fingers, he pinched Terushima's prostate, enjoying the loud moans coming from Terushima.

Terushima felt his climax coming closer and closer with every frantic press and pinch on his prostate. He knew he wouldn't last long when Daichi entered him and fucked him into the mattress. His climax was about to hit him when Daichi pulled out his fingers making Terushima whine.

Daichi was reaching for a condom when he was stopped by Terushima's words. "No condom…i want to feel you inside me."

"But what if you…"

"It's okay; I made sure to take the pill." Terushima assured Daichi. Letting go of his legs, Terushima used his hands to hold his ass open for Daichi and said, "Fuck me, Daichi."

Daichi didn't need any more convincing as he positioned his dick at Terushima's entrance and slowly pushed in, letting Terushima feel him entering inch by inch. Terushima moaned at feeling Daichi slowly enter him, he felt his climax hit him once more when Daichi slammed his hips and pushed his cock deep into Terushima.

Daichi moaned low in his throat, the feeling of Terushima's wet and hot hole tightening around him when he climaxed made him grind down on Terushima's prostate as hard as he could milking Terushima completely.

Terushima saw stars behind his closed eyelids with how intense his climax was. He moaned with oversensitivity when Daichi pulled out till the tip barely remained in and slammed inside hard. Picking up the pace, Daichi held apart Terushima's legs and fucked him as hard as he could hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Feeling his knot form, Daichi stopped his thrusts and maneuvered them so that one of Terushima's legs was on his shoulder and was held by his hand and with the new position, Daichi's cock could somehow reach deeper inside Terushima.

He grinded down on Terushima's abused prostate before thrusting in a few more times, saying to an over stimulated Terushima, "I'm going to come,"

Terushima could barely understand what Daichi was saying, the sensation of his over sensitive prostate being pounded into plus feeling Daichi's knot catch on the rim of his hole with every thrust sending him over the edge once more, his cock barely removing any cum anymore.

Daichi thrust in as deep as he could twice before pushing his large knot in Terushima and splashing his walls with his hot cum. Daichi felt Terushima tighten around him when he climaxed inside and chuckled lowly.

"You really enjoy it when I'm cum inside you, don't you?"

Getting no response made Daichi chuckle once more. He carefully moved them into a more comfortable position with Daichi spooning a sleepy Terushima. Daichi kissed Terushima's dyed hair and rubbed small circles into the smaller man's stomach and fell asleep soon after Terushima fell asleep.


End file.
